The Principal's Daughter
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: Edward, a teacher, moves to Forks and meets Isabella Swan, a senior in his class. Although he's sworn off relationships altogether; he ends up in a relationship with Bella. Both keeping secrets from one another, will they be able to untangle the web?


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance and Drama

**Word count:**13,950 Before And Heading

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen and Bella Swan

**Summary:** Edward, a teacher, moves to Forks and meets Isabella Swan, a senior in his class. Although he's sworn off relationships altogether; he ends up in a relationship with Bella. Both keeping secrets from one another, will they be able to untangle the web? All told in Edward's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of the Twilight series or the characters, SM does. I own everything else.

**The Principal's Daughter**

Edward's POV:

I had my car packed to the brim. I left everything else for her; she could have the house and all of its contents. I couldn't care less about all that stuff we have accumulated over the years. I just knew if I didn't go, I never would. I didn't know where I was going or where I would end up; I just knew I couldn't stay there anymore.

I was leaving my wife of four years. Our life together hadn't gone as I'd planned. She wanted kids and I didn't. She kept begging me and begging me, but, I just didn't feel right about it. We'd been "forced" to get married, so to speak. Our families had known each other since the two of us were in diapers, so we were expected to get married and have a family. However, I didn't want a family with her just yet.

We got married right out of college. I had my teaching degree, and I wanted to explore more options – I thought about going back to college to get my Master's degree, but I chickened out.

I'd been on the road for a while. However, I saw a sign for Forks, Washington, and for some reason, I was being drawn there. So I exited the highway and headed toward there. I went another twenty miles and arrived in downtown Seattle. I drove a while longer and hit the city limit of Forks.

I pulled into a parking spot in a café. I walked in the door to find a table. Once I sat down, I grabbed a paper that someone had left. The waitress came up to me and asked, "So, what can I get for you?" I looked up and saw she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she didn't belong here, working in this café. I read her name tag: Rose.

"Coffee please; thanks."

She nodded and left as I pondered over the newspaper. Hmm, this was interesting. I saw a position open for Temporary Sub English teacher at Eclipse High School. I read the phone number off the paper and dialed it in my phone.

"Eclipse High School, this is Jessica Stanley. May I help you?" she asked into the phone.

"Yes, I was calling about the teaching position for an English teacher. Is it still available?" I asked the girl on the phone.

"It sure is. Hang on and I'll pass you through to the principal. Hold please."

The waitress brought my coffee to me and I sipped it. It tasted perfect.

"Principal Renee Swan, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I was calling about the teaching position? Is it still available?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask your name, please?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen. I have a teaching degree in English; I graduated about five years ago from University of Berkley," I said to the principal.

"That sounds great, Mr. Cullen. Why don't you come in for an interview Monday morning at nine?"

"Yes, thank you. That sounds great. See you then."

The waitress, Rose, appeared and asked, "May I get you anything else, sir?"

"Actually, it looks like I will be staying in town for a while. Do you know of a place I can stay? Perhaps a house for rent? Or maybe a room?" I asked her.

"Sure, as of matter of fact. My husband runs a B&B, and he may have a room available. By the way, I get off in a thirty minutes; I could take you there myself if you like. I need a ride anyway because my car is being worked on, so I could just ride with you that way. If you don't mind, that is," she rattled all of this in one breath, it was impressive

"No, I don't mind at all. Be glad to. Thanks, Ms..." My voice trailed off.

However, she said back to me, "Oh just call me Rose, honey. They all do!" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks, Rose. I have a few things I need to do, so I'll meet you out front, okay?" I asked her.

"Perfect, Mr. …" her voice trailed off as well, not knowing my name.

"Well no 'Mr.' for you. My name is Edward. 'Mr.' makes me sound too old," I said back to her.

"Nonsense, honey!" She playfully slapped me on the arm as I got up from the chair.

I walked out of the café and went to the local Wal-Mart. I grabbed a few necessities, plus I needed to use their bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed I had a five o'clock shadow. I did look a little rugged but still looked good. Back home, women constantly flirted with me, and Tanya hated that. However, I didn't have to worry about that anymore; I even left my wedding band for her on the dresser.

But Forks was my home now. I looked at my watch and noticed it was about that time Rose would be off, so I drove back to the café, and true to her word she was waiting for me. I got out of the car and opened the door for her. She slid in, and I got back in the car.

My mom and dad lived in San Francisco. They'd lived there for a while. Mom was an interior decorator while my dad was a doctor. He thought I would follow in his footsteps, but I didn't have the stomach for medicine.

We pulled into the place. Twilight Bed and Breakfast. Catchy name. So we went inside together and she introduced me to Emmett.

"Hey there and welcome… Edward, right?" he asked, shaking my hand.

"Yes, that is correct. I hear you have a room for rent?"

"Sure do. Just up the stairs, down the hall to the left," Emmett said to me as we all walked up together.

We went in the direction he'd indicated, and he opened the door. It was a quaint room with soft blue walls. It had a white comforter on the bed and there was an antique dresser against the opposite wall.

"Sorry; we don't have much closet space, but here it is." He pointed it out to me. I opened the door; it was small but it would take all my stuff.

"I'll take the room. How much?" I asked him.

"The room itself is three hundred a month; electricity, water, and food are included in that price. We have a cook who comes in and prepares breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Sounds good," I said to him. I thanked them both and headed out to my car to get my stuff. I settled in and went down stairs to eat lunch. Then I took a nap and just took a tour of the rest of the town.

Actually this was a little town outside of Port Angeles called Forks. I went for my interview Monday morning. We talked for quite a while. Her husband, Charlie Swan, was the Chief of Police here in Forks. Her daughter, Isabella Swan, attends school; it's her last year, Renee said to me.

She asked about my credentials, and I gave them to her. She called the high school where I last worked, and they raved about me.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, it looks like we have a new teacher. Welcome aboard!" she said, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan," I said back to her. Then she showed me around the school and took me to my classroom. It was empty for the moment, and that's when she told me when I would have my free period: right after lunch. I thanked her again and left. I was to report back the next day at eight A.M. to get started.

I headed back to the bed and breakfast where I was staying. Mr. McCarty and I talked for a while. He told me about his relationship with Rose. They had been married a couple of years and planned to have children, but they wanted to save up money to by a house first. He then asked,

"So, what about you, Edward? Did you leave any girlfriends behind?"

I smiled and said, "Nope, no girlfriends. I just needed something new and different, that's all." I looked down at my ring finger, the one that had the gold band. By now, the whiteness of where it had been was gone. I was kind of glad, too. Not that I wanted to hide anything, I just wasn't ready to hash everything out about my failed marriage to Tanya. Not just yet, anyway.

"Well, I find that hard to believe from a good looking guy like you! But hey, maybe you'll find someone here, heh?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I'd better go and get ready for tomorrow. See ya later, Emmett." I certainly wasn't looking for a girlfriend right now. Nope, no women at all. Well, I take that back. No serious relationships, that is.

I got my clothes ready for the next day, then I showered and just relaxed on the bed with a good book. Before I knew, it my alarm went off. I'd set it to go off at six A.M. I was ready to go within thirty minutes. I got dressed, ate breakfast, grabbed my briefcase, and headed off toward the high school.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. How are you doing today?" Ms. Stanley asked me in a flirty tone. She looked me up and down and batted her eyelashes at me. She was kind of pretty. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a slender build.

"I'm fine, and good morning to you, Ms. Stanley. How are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm good. Hey, I was wondering: I have my lunch break the same time you do, so would you like to join me? I usually sit in the teachers' lounge."

"Sure, sounds great. See ya then," I said to her, exiting the office.

Yeah, I know I already have a lunch date, but it was harmless, right? Well, that's what I told myself, at least. I found my room and went in. I put my case on my desk and started pulling out the attendance folder of my students. Then I wrote my name on the chalkboard and went through the lesson plan. As of now, they were supposed to be learning Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet to be precise. Oh, goody, my favorite! Not! But, oh well; that's what was on the curriculum.

Soon I had my first and second period. My classes were going pretty well. I would introduce myself as Mr. Cullen and told them how long I had been teaching. I saw some of the girls giggling and laughing in the back of the room. I think their names were Leah and Lauren.

My lunch time came really quickly, and I met up with Jessica. She grew up here in Forks, went to college, and got her business degree. When they were hiring for a secretary, she went for it and got the position. She's twenty-three years. Her ex-boyfriend, Mike, was the assistant football coach here. They recently broke up because he said it was getting "way too serious."

I knew the feeling. I thanked her for lunch and went back to my room. Once I got back, I started preparing for the next day. Before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time for my fifth period class. I saw Isabella Swan's name on my roster, and I knew that was Renee's daughter. So, she was in my class.

All the students started coming in. Some girls walked in giggling just as the tardy bell rang. When I looked up, I saw one who had short, spiky black hair. She was petite and small. I gasped when I saw the other girl. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to die for. She had a pale complexion but a very pretty face. Her lips were a rosy pink. My cock stirred up just looking at her.

"Well, nice of you ladies to join my class. Please have a seat so I can call roll."

They sat down, still giggling.

I heard the black haired girl whisper to her brunette friend, "Wow, he's gorgeous! I wonder if he's married?" If she only knew.

Once I got to the B's, I called out Alice Brandon. She said "here" and held up her hand. I looked up and it was the girl with black hair. I called the rest one by one until I got to the name Isabella Swan. When I called out her name, she held her hand up.

When I saw who it was, my cock stirred up again. The same girl who was almost late. The one whom I literally gawked at earlier. The principal's daughter. Shit! This could only happen to me!

So, I started class and went over the book with them. I had them read certain quotes from the play. I had Isabella Swan to read Juliet's part. As she read, I continued looking at her. Her voice was so soft and sweet; it was lovely. I got harder just hearing her. Shit! This isn't good at all, I said to myself.

"Um, Mr. Cullen?" I heard a soft voice ask. When I looked up, it was her.

"Yes, Isabella, may I help you?" I asked her, trying to shift in my chair; my dick was so fucking hard.

"Bella. Call me Bella, not Isabella."

"Okay?" I asked.

"I just prefer Bella, if that's okay with you, Mr. Cullen." Usually I hated the sound of "Mr." but coming from her it sounded… erotic. Get a grip Edward; she's your student!

"Okay, Bella it is. See you tomorrow," I said to her.

I started going through my papers, and she kept standing there. So I asked her, "Was there anything else?"

"Um… well… you see, our old teacher kind of tutored me. You see, I'm writing this paper for a scholarship contest, and she was helping me. So, I was wondering if you would help me?" she asked shyly.

Oh Jesus! Me spend time alone with her, after school. Helping her with her paper. I couldn't say no because it was for a scholarship contest, so I agreed.

"Okay. Meet me after school today, and we will get started," I told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. It really means a lot to me," she said back to me.

"No problem. See ya later," I said to her.

She walked out, and her friend said to her, "See I told you he would. How lucky are you!" I just shook my head. Teenage girls!

Damn, that girl was so… beautiful. The way she spoke my name, the way she talked so quietly. Damn, I had an ache in my groin already. Not only was she my student, but she was also the principal's daughter! "Damn it!" I said out loud.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," she said as she walked into the room. It was Bella; was it that time already?

"Hello, Isabella… I mean Bella. Have a seat, and we'll get started," I told her as she took the seat in front of my desk. I gave her some pointers on why she should get the scholarship like suggesting her grades and she's involved in extra curricular activities. I showed her how to write them out on her paper. She wrote something down and showed it to me.

"No, sorry. Here, let me show you," I said to her, getting up from my desk. I walked up beside her and leaned in. I took her pencil and wrote down what she needed in the right spot. I was so near her I could smell her perfume. It smelled good. It was nice. As I leaned down farther, I heard her breathing hitch just a little.

"What kind of perfume do you have on?" I whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at me, and my face was so near hers. All it would take was one movement and my mouth would be on hers. She whispered back,

"I'm not wearing any perfume, sir."

Damn, seriously? Fuck, the scent was driving me crazy. And the way she called me "sir." I pulled back from her and said, "Hmm, well you smell good." She smiled back at me. We just stared at each other for a moment until her cell phone rang, breaking our moment. It must have been her ride.

She talked quickly, telling her friend she'd be right out.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, I have to go. That's my ride. Can we work on this again tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem, Bella. See you tomorrow," I said as she walked out. I saw the clock on the wall. Well, it's too late to eat at the B&B, I thought.

"Edward? How's everything going?" Jessica asked me, peeking through my classroom door.

"Fine thanks. Listen, I better get going; I still need to eat dinner before heading home," I said to her.

"Well, if you like, we could go together. I haven't eaten, either, and I'm starving."

So we went and had dinner at the café. She was a nice girl, and we had fun talking. She asked about where I was from and I told her. However, I still didn't talk about Tanya. Once dinner was over, I drove her back to the school to get her car. I got out and walked her to her car door.

"Thanks for eating with me, Edward. It was nice."

"Thanks for asking, Jessica. See you tomorrow." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. I think she thought I was going to go for her lips. She blushed and got in her car and drove off. Once I arrived at the B&B, I had a quick beer with Emmett and then sacked out.

****************************************************TPD****************************************************************************

The next day went by pretty quickly. I decided to have lunch in my room. I grabbed a sandwich on the way in. It was finally my fifth period for the day. I saw Alice and Bella walk into the classroom. When I saw Bella, my breath hitched. What the fuck was she wearing? Damn! My cock was up and harder than ever.

She wore a tight blue shirt gathered around her waist that showed off her curves. Underneath was a black mini skirt, and her hair was in soft curls flowing around her face. Fuck! What the hell was she trying to do to me?

I tried to focus on the lesson, but every time I looked at her, she had her pen in her mouth and was sucking on the tip. Oh, how I wanted a certain part of my anatomy in her mouth! Wait what was I saying? Her eyes were focused on me as I tried to explain why Romeo was going to die for the one he loved. Finally the bell rang, and I told the class to answer the questions that were on the handout on the corner of my desk.

Before I knew it, the day was over again. I was expecting Bella to come in and work some more on her paper. She came in silently, but I saw her. She sat down at the desk in front of me like she always did. However, as soon as she set her books down, her pen slid out from her hand and fell to the floor.

She bent to pick it up and hot damn! I saw the blue lace panties she was wearing. The same color as her shirt! She sat down and crossed her legs and began writing her paper. We hadn't even said a word to each other yet. I just kept staring at her, and she put that damn pen in her mouth again.

However I walked up behind her and gravelly said to her in her ear,

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Bella?"

"I-I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mr. Cullen," she said back to me.

"Oh really? You have no fucking idea what I'm talking about? Hmm. Well, let me fill you in. I think you're trying to drive me crazy. I heard your breath hitch yesterday as I was leaning in close to you, when I complimented you on your perfume. However, you informed me you weren't wearing any, but I still smell the freesia on you. Now you come to school today, wearing that shirt and skirt and looking at me with those lusty eyes of yours. Am I close, Ms. Swan?"

"So what if I am? What will you do about it?" she asked me seductively.

"Bella, need I remind you I am your teacher? I am older than you. By the way, how old are you, anyway?" I asked her.

"I'll be eighteen in March," she said quietly.

"Oh really? So next month, huh? Well, Ms. Swan, until then you need to behave yourself," I said in a gravelly voice to her.

"What will you do to punish me if I don't, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, looking directly at me. My face was so close to hers at this point.

"Let's just say that my fantasy of doing it on the desk may come sooner than I thought, Ms. Swan." I backed away from her and told her, "Now get back to work before I lean you over my desk and spank you for being a bad student." My voice was stern. She worked quietly the rest of the time.

Jessica poked her head in and asked, "Edward, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well, Emmett McCarty is having a dinner tomorrow evening at the bed and breakfast. I'm his cousin, so I'm expected there, but I don't have a date. Since you're staying there, I was wondering..." her voice trailed off. She wanted me to be her date.

"Sure, I'd love to Jessica. Thanks for asking," I said and saw Bella looking at me coldly. However, I just ignored her and looked back at Jessica.

"Okay; thank you Edward! You won't regret it!" she said excitedly and gave me a kiss on my lips. I was surprised and speechless. Before I had time to pull away she backed off and said, "So, I'll see you there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I told her. She walked out, and I looked back at Bella. It was obvious from her expression that she wasn't too happy with my going out with Jessica.

"Problem, Bella?" I asked, my eyes locked on hers.

"No, Mr. Cullen. No problem at all. Did you know she was seeing Assistant Coach Newton?" she asked, still glaring at me.

"She told me they broke up. You jealous?" I asked her with my crooked smile.

"Why? Should I be? I mean you and I are both single and can date other people, right? We have no claim to each other. As matter of fact, I'll be there to with my date as well," she stated to me matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" I asked arching my eyebrow to her.

"Yeah. You see, Emmett is a family friend. Well, we all know each other, Forks being a small town and all. Jake – a friend of his – is, well, my..."

"Boyfriend?" I asked her, my tone harsh.

"Oh, he wishes, but he's just a friend. But you never know what could happen. Anyway, we'll be there together," she said to me.

"Hmm, well then it should make for an interesting evening, then, won't it, Ms. Swan?" I asked her, amused.

"Well, I better get going." She gathered her stuff and came up to my desk. She leaned in more so I could see her blue lacey bra, too. She lowered her voice and said, "I agree, Mr. Cullen. Tomorrow night will make for an interesting evening." Then she walked out, leaving me speechless. How did she do that?

I noticed it was getting late, so I packed my things and got ready to get back to my room at the B&B. I drove to the B&B and was thinking about Bella. Why was I letting her get to me? I mean, I was twenty seven years old and she was seventeen. She was also my student, and her mom is the principal. Plus her dad is the Chief of Police. Plus, I was still married… But yet, I haven't gotten laid in, well, six months!

I really didn't want to sleep with Jessica, but there was no way in hell I would bed Bella. I'd have to be crazy! Ugh! I ran my hands through my hair. I walked into the B&B and went straight to my room.

The next day went rather quickly. Bella and I just kept looking at each other, but we didn't say a word. We skipped our after school session because of the dinner party. I showered, shaved, and dressed. I decided to wear some dressy slacks with a black button up shirt. I was told black brought out my green eyes.

I heard commotion downstairs, so I joined them. Jessica came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. She stood beside me as Renee introduced me to her husband, Charlie. Speaking of, she walked in the door with a young tan guy. Jake, as she called him. They were holding hands. Her eyes met mine, and they walked over to where Jessica and I were standing.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. This is my friend, Jake," she said, introducing him to me.

"Nice to meet you; and, Bella, you know we're more than friends," he said to her in a teasing tone.

She looked at him and smiled then playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Oh Jake, you are such a charmer, aren't you?" she said, looking straight into my eyes.

I took a swig of my beer as I kept staring at her. Hmm, well, two could play that game. So I put my arm around Jessica and leaned into her ear. I whispered to her, "You look really cute in that outfit!"

Jessica then leaned more into me and kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you, Edward. I wore this outfit for you!"

Bella's eyes were throwing daggers at me and I smiled crookedly to her.

We all finally sat down at the table, and they started the appetizers first. Bella sat right across from me, and Jake was sitting next to her; Jessica sat next to me. Emmett and Charlie asked me questions about my life and where I was from I told them. But no, I didn't bring up Tanya at all. Then I felt someone's foot going up my leg. I looked down and saw it was Bella's.

She made it up my crotch while she talked to Jake. She managed to get some looks at me and smiled. Fuck, I was getting harder and harder as she massaged my balls.

Then I heard Charlie ask, "You okay over there Edward?"

At first I couldn't find my voice, but I finally croaked out, "Fine. It's just a little warm in here, that's all." I drank some cool water to try and cool down, but it wasn't working; Bella kept caressing my dick with her foot. Then she started eating her lasagna and moaned at every bite.

She finally stopped and took her foot away. Then she got up and left the table, kissing Jake on his cheek. Yeah, I was jealous – and fucking hard, too. She was gone for a while, so I got up and went to look for the restroom downstairs. However, I saw her coming out and hid around the corner. As she got closer, I grabbed her from behind, put my hand on her mouth, and pinned her to the wall in the dark living room area.

My face was so close to hers as her wide eyes looked at me. I couldn't take it anymore, and my lips found hers. I pressed my body to hers as I commanded the kiss. It was hard at first then turned frantic. I knew she could feel my erection poking her in the stomach. I grabbed her hair and kept my mouth on hers. She moaned into the kiss.

I finally pulled back, both of us panting. My lips were still so close to hers, and I growled to her, "Bella, you have no fucking idea what you're getting yourself into."

"W-what do you mean, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, still panting.

"Oh, baby girl, I just love it when you call me that!" My lips found hers again as we moved to more secluded location. I had her in the living room. I pushed her down until she was lying on the couch. My body was covering hers as we started trying to get closer and closer to each other. I hiked up her skirt and slid her thong aside, feeling with my fingers how wet she was for me.

"Fuck! You're so wet for me, aren't you, Bella? Tell me you want me," I commanded her. My finger was playing with her wet slit.

"Edward, I..." Her voice trembled as I sucked on her neck. Her face was flushed and her skin warm.

"Tell me you want me, Bella. Tell me you want my cock inside of you! Tell me!" I whispered to her urgently.

"I-I want you, Edward!" she said to me in a whisper, gasping for air between our fervent kissing.

Then I said back to her gravelly, "That's Mr. Cullen to you, Bella. Say it! Say you want me using my name like that. Say it!"

My lips found hers again, but I broke away quickly as I inserted two fingers into her wet core.

"I want you, Mr. Cullen!" she whispered.

"Damn right, you do!" My fingers were pumping in and out of her wet pussy. I pumped so fast her body started trembling.

She came hard and let out and loud moan which I suppressed with a kiss.

Then we heard Jake call for Bella.

"Bella, are you out here? Where are you?" he asked and went back into the kitchen area. We were hidden in the dark in the living room.

I slid my fingers out of her pussy and told her, "Well, Bella, you were a very bad girl! However, I will have to talk to you later. Get yourself straightened out and go to him. But we both know who can make you cum hard, don't we?" I asked her looking at her with lust in my eyes. I got her off, and next time it was my turn. And she would pay! Dearly. She looked at me, stunned.

I think I surprised her by making her cum with everyone in the next room. I had a big smile on my face as I went back into the room to be with Jessica. She asked me, "Where have you been? You missed dessert!" Hmm, that's what she thinks. Bella just walked in with Jake. Her eyes met mine as her hand went straight to her mouth, feeling where I had kissed her moments ago. Well, we did more than that.

Jake asked Bella, "Are you ready to go?"

She just stood there looking at me. Her eyes burned into mine.

I mouthed to her, "It's my turn next!" as I smirked at her.

"Bella?" Jake asked, pulling her out of her daze.

"What?" she asked, still looking at me.

"I asked if you're ready to go. I thought we could spend some time alone together since we haven't seen much of each other lately," he said to her.

However she replied back, "Jake not tonight, okay? I'm pretty tired. I think it's best you take me home, okay?" She finally looked at him.

I had to admit, I did get a little jealous when he asked to spend time with her, but when she turned him down, I was giddy again. I must have gotten to her.

I got up from my chair and walked closer to her; I whispered in her ear while he grabbed her jacket from another room.

"It seems I wore you out, didn't I? Don't worry; there's still plenty more to cum!"

She gasped as she looked at me.

Jessica came up to me and said, "Edward, I need to go. I had fun tonight, though. We'll have to do this again soon." She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. She grabbed my neck to keep me in the kiss longer. Then she broke away panting.

"Good night, Edward!" Then she said bye to Bella who was standing next to me as Jake helped her with her coat.

"Good night, Jessica. I had fun, too." However, I looked back over to Bella as I said it.

"Bye, Jake. It was nice meeting you. See you in class tomorrow, Bella." I walked away and went up to my room.

After I got in my room, I tore my clothes off and started thinking about Bella as I jacked off. Her kisses, her looks drove me wild. I took my palm and licked it and palmed my shaft again. This time I was thinking about her wet pussy that clenched down on my fingers as I pumped them into her. She came hard as my mouth went on hers and I said her name as I came, "Bella..."

Soon I feel asleep. The next morning I woke up feeling really good. I didn't get laid, but I did jack off thinking about Bella.

I didn't see her in school today. So I asked her friend Alice if she was sick and that I was worried about her. She gave me Bella's cell phone number.

She answered her phone groggily, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Who is this?" she asked, still groggy.

"Mr. Cullen," I said to her.

"What time is it? How did you get my number?" she asked me.

"It's almost third period. Are you not feeling well? I got your number through your friend Alice. It was a little too easy to get it though I gave her an excuse that I was worried about you."

"Wow! Is it really that late? I just overslept," she said, waking up.

"Well, my, my, I guess I did wear you out, didn't I?" I smiled and asked back to her huskily.

"Mr. Cullen, you flatter yourself too much. How do you know I didn't change my mind about going out with Jake, huh?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure that your body trembles again like you did last night when I made you cum!" I said back to her in a low, seductive tone.

"Mr. Cullen!" she gasped. "I'd better let you go so I can get dressed for school. Talk to you later."

"I'll be waiting, Ms. Swan." I hung up and smiled. Last night's activities must have worn her out. She implied that she and Jake had done something… well I'd just see about that.

I saw her finally come to school; she made it just in time before she'd be considered absent for the whole day. She barely looked at me. She was dressed in sweats, but she still looked adorable. School went by pretty fast, and I was waiting for her to come in and work on her paper. She never showed up. So I took it upon myself to call her again, but she didn't answer.

What the hell was going on, anyway? I went to her house to see if she was home. I knocked and knocked on her door; no answer. Something was going on with her and I was going to find out what.

So, I left and went back to the B&B where Emmett was. I saw him sitting in his office, so I approached him. Bella had told me that he was friends with her family, so I went in there to talk to him. He was on the phone, and he held his hand up to acknowledge me. Finally he hung up his phone and said, "Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Um, well, I was just wondering… you know Bella Swan, right?"

"Sure do. My family has known her family for years. What about her?" he asked me.

"Well, I'm kind of worried about her. She usually comes to see me after school because I'm helping her with a paper for a scholarship. Since I'm her English teacher, she asked for my help because the other teacher – who left – was helping her." He looked at me quizzically as I finished talking.

"Really? That's weird because she isn't on a scholarship program," he said to me.

"What? What do you mean she isn't on a scholarship program? Why would she come to me for help if she wasn't?" I didn't understand.

"Well, you know her mom is the principal at the school, right? They have a college fund for her already. She doesn't need a scholarship."

Hmm well that was certainly interesting. Well, tomorrow was Friday, so I'd see her in class then. I'll put on her paper that I need to see her after class.

"Okay. Well, that's weird. I've been helping her all week after school. I was just worried when she didn't show up today," I said to Emmett.

"Well, I'm sure everything's fine. She hangs out with Jake and Alice a lot, so they're probably together right now. You see, Alice is going out with Jake's cousin, Seth, and Bella and Jake have been dating for two years. So they're a pretty inseparable bunch," he stated to me. "I wouldn't worry too much. She'll be fine. I got to get back to my work here, Edward. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks," I said to him and walked out of his office. My phone was on silent and there was a message from Bella.

Sorry I didn't come today, something came up. See you tomorrow at school. -Bella

Hmm, well things were certainly very interesting. She told me she and Jake weren't together, and yet Emmett says they are. I went back to my room and got a phone book out to call a lawyer. I scheduled a meeting with Alec. It was time to file for divorce from Tanya.

I graded my papers, went to eat in the dining room, and came back to get ready for bed. The next morning, I got up, dressed, and left for school. The day went well. Jessica stopped by to say hello and ask me to have lunch with her tomorrow. I declined, saying I had something planned. She nodded and left my classroom.

Fifth period finally arrived, and I saw Alice and Bella walk in together. They were smiling and laughing as they entered. I looked up at Bella and stared at her. Actually, it was more of a glare. Her smile faded as she looked at me. She could tell I wasn't happy with her.

I started class and asked the students questions. Bella raised her hand a couple of times, but I never acknowledged her. I handed out their papers and saw Bella read the note I'd left for her.

Finally, class was over, and after all the students left, she approached my desk.

"Mr. Cullen, is everything okay?" she asked me.

"I don't know, Ms. Swan. Why don't you tell me? When you didn't show up yesterday after school to work on your paper, I called you and you didn't answer. Then I went by your house, and you weren't home. So I went back to the B&B where I'm staying, and I had an interesting conversation with Emmett about you," I stated to her coldly.

"Really? Why did you do that?" she asked me.

"I was worried about you." I sat back in my chair, looked her straight in the face, and said, "So I wanted to make sure you were okay. But Emmett told me you would probably be with your boyfriend, so I shouldn't worry." When I said "boyfriend," her face went from a smile to a frown immediately. Then I said, "He also informed me that you're not on a scholarship program for college; in fact, your mom and dad have your college fund ready for you." My voice was sterner, and there was no hint of friendliness at all.

"Oh!" she said because she knew I'd caught her in a lie. We just looked at each other for a minute. Then she said quietly to me, "I-I'm sorry I lied to you, Edward. That wasn't right of me."

My voice still rough I asked her, "So, you admit that you did, in fact, lie to me about a couple of things. First the scholarship thing and also about Jake not being your boyfriend," I said, getting up from my chair. I went to my door and shut and locked it. I turned toward her, and she gulped. I started walking toward her and said, "You know, Bella, there is a few things I need to point out." She walked backwards, and I kept walking toward her. "I don't like it when people lie to me," I continued, looking at her as if she was my prey. Tanya had tried and tried to deceive me but that hadn't worked, either; I caught on quick. Her back finally hit the wall; however, she just stared straight at me, her eyes wide open. I was approaching her slowly. "I don't like deceivers either, Ms. Swan, especially when that person lies to my face by not telling the truth about relationships they may or may not have." I was close to her now. I planted my hands on either side of her against the wall.

"Do you catch my drift, Isabella?" My warm breath hit her face. I was so close to her that I could count her lashes. "So, how should I handle the situation, Bella? Remember what I told you last night: you owe me. I got you off; I made you cum. Tell me: has Jake ever made your body tremble? Has he ever made your breath hitch when he gets as close to you as I am? I don't think he has, at least not they way I do. Does he make her pulse race, Bella? Or is it just me?" I said to her.

"I-I… what do you want, Edward?" she asked me.

"When we're in the classroom, Isabella Swan, you will refer to me as Mr. Cullen." When she didn't answer audibly, I pinned my body to hers, letting my erection hit her in the stomach.

"Ms. Swan, you will answer me, is that clear? I am Mr. Cullen in the classroom. And what I want is for you to tell me why you fucking lied to me."

"I didn't mean to. Jake and I broke up a week before you came here. We just got back together that morning. But when I saw you and..." her voice trailed off.

I said to her, "When you saw me what, Bella?" We were still close to each other, my body pinning hers to the wall.

"You were so handsome, and I liked you. I asked Alice for help on how to get you, and she helped me out. She doesn't really like me with Jake, so that's why she helped," she said quietly.

"Huh-huh? Hmm. Well, well, we're getting somewhere now, aren't we? So, you want a man, huh? Not a little boy like Jake, is that it? Oh, but be careful what the fuck you wish for, Isabella. You have two more weeks until your birthday, and until then, I will not take you against my desk the way I want you. However, there are other ways I can I can teach you a lesson." I still had her against the wall. I pushed more into her body.

"Do you feel that, Isabella? That's what you do to me. And let me just say: I am pure man. There's nothing little about me." My lips then slammed on hers, demanding. I had her face in the palms of my hands, I held her face still so I could devour her lips. She finally gave in and slumped against me, her lips giving into mine. Her tongue slid into my mouth, making me moan and want her more, if that was possible. Finally, we pulled away from each other, both panting and looking into each other's eyes.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about mine and Jake's relationship. I just wanted..." her voice trailed off as she looked into my eyes.

"I know what you wanted, Bella; you wanted to be with me. But, Bella, there is something I need to tell you. I should have told you from the beginning. I'm m-"

Knock, knock!

"Edward? Edward, are you in there?" It was Jessica. Bella and I were out of sight of the door, but I knew her voice.

"I'm sorry; I have to-" I started to say, but Bella cut me off.

"I know you have to deal with your girlfriend," she said to me. "That's what you needed to tell me. Your going out with Jessica, right?" she asked.

Jessica walked away from the door and I pushed myself off of Bella. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

"It's not what you think, Bella. She isn't my girlfriend at all. We've only gone out a couple of times since I moved here. It's complicated," I said to her.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she sees your relationship differently, Edward," she stated to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Look, Edward, let's face it. I'm sure she's closer to your age than I am," she said to me.

"Oh, Bella, it's more than an age issue with me. I mean, you're one of my students, for God sakes! I could get arrested for even attempting a relationship with you. Bella, do you know how much it kills me to even think about you being with Jake? It burns me alive even thinking of you and him together. When Emmett told me about you and him, I was jealous. And yet I had no right to be." I sighed. I was leaning against the wall in my classroom and I leaned my head back on the wall.

"Jesus! I wished to hell I didn't have feelings for you, but I do. God help me, but I do."

"I have feelings for you, too, Edward," she confessed to me. I looked at my wall clock and noticed it was four o'clock. Wow, I didn't realize how late it was!

"Look, Bella, it's getting late and I have something I need to do tomorrow. I'll take you home, and we can talk later. How about I pick you up, and we go out for dinner? We could go to Port Angeles for the evening and talk."

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night. What do you say?"

"Well, I was supposed to go with Alice and Jake tomorrow; we can still go and I could tell them I have to be back home around five. Could you get me at six?" she asked.

I nodded and then I took her home. I called Jessica, but she didn't answer, so I left her a message.

The next day was Saturday, and I went to Port Angeles for lunch. I met with a lawyer to get my divorce going. He said that Tanya would receive the papers by Monday. I went out hunting for a new place. I saw a house for rent just outside the Port Angeles area. I stopped and got the phone number. The owner met me at the house. I took a look around and decided to rent it. It was already furnished, so I didn't have to buy any furniture. I called Bella and told her about my new living arrangements and decided for us to have dinner at my new house. I went to the B&B and picked up my stuff.

I thanked Emmett for the room, and we said our goodbyes, but he told me to come by anytime to chat or just have a beer with him. I contacted my lawyer to give him my new address. I unpacked my things and made a frozen pizza for Bella and me. As soon as I popped it in the oven, she drove up. I greeted her at the door.

"Hey, you," she said as she walked past me through the front door. "Hey, wow, I like the new place. It's cute."

"Thanks. So, how was your day?" I asked her.

"It was okay, nothing exciting," she said back to me, leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Just 'okay'? What did you three do?" I tried to hide my jealousy, but she saw right through me.

"Edward, we just went to a baseball game. His cousin Seth's. He did good; his team won."

"Oh, well, that's good," I said to her, my eyes meeting hers.

We just stood there looking at each other. I tried to stay away from her, but something kept pulling me toward her. I walked up to her; she just looked at me. As soon as my hands were on her face, her breathing hitched.

"Bella..." I said, and then my lips found hers. God, it felt so good kissing her. I slid my tongue in her mouth and she moaned. Just as we were getting into it, the timer went off for the pizza. I backed away, breathless, and said to her, "Great timing, huh?" I went to the oven and pulled it out and cut the slices.

"Here's some soda if you want some," I told her, pouring her a glass. She took it and the pizza. We ate the pizza and just laughed at each other as the cheese got stuck on our chins. We drank the sodas and talked about her family. She was an only child. She'd never been out of Forks besides Seattle and was looking forward to college.

After we ate, we went to the living room and talked some more. She told me about her relationship with Jake. He has been a family friend for years and they just have started dating a couple of years ago. He started asking her for sex, but she wasn't ready. They'd just recently gotten back together when I moved here.

"So, how do you feel about him now?" I asked her as we sat on the couch.

"Well, let's just say I don't feel the same way he does about me," she answered. We scooted closer to each other.

"What changed?" I asked.

"Honestly? I just feel sisterly love for him. I don't feel romantically toward him anymore," she answered, looking into my eyes. We were getting closer and closer to each other. Our faces were so close we could feel our warm breaths on each other's faces.

"And how do you feel about me?" I asked her softly.

"I feel scared and excited at the same time. You?" she asked me softly.

Our lips were touching; my lips ghosted over hers softly. My tongue came out and tasted her bottom lip: pizza and Dr. Pepper.

"Terrified." My lips were on hers again. We were both buzzing from the electricity that flowed between us. As our lips tasted each other, she climbed onto my lap, straddling me. My cock was hard and hitting her center through her shorts. My hands ran up and down her back, just feeling her. I could feel the wetness coming through the thin material. She started bucking against me as I bucked against her.

I lifted up her shirt and threw it on the floor. I palmed her breasts, which were covered in a lacy red bra. She arched her back to me, shoving her chest into my face. Her head fell back, and she called out my name in desire.

"Oh, Bella!" The next thing I knew, I had her laying down on the couch, my body covering hers. We had stripped each other's clothes off except for our underwear. I was kissing and nipping at her neck.

My hands skimmed over her belly and torso. Her body glistened in the light from sweat.

"God, you're so beautiful!" My lips claimed hers again, more demanding than before. I ran my hands all through her hair, clutching it.

I slid my fingers underneath her panties into her wet pussy. I rubbed on her swollen clit until she gasped, crying out my name; she came hard on my fingers. Then she flipped us over, and I was flat against the couch. She took my cock out of my boxers and started rubbing up and down my shaft. It was already wet with pre-cum. She then slid her body down and licked my pre-cum off. Before I knew it, she stuck my whole cock in her mouth, sucking on it like it was her personal lollipop!

"Oh, shit, Bella!" I bucked into her mouth, and she took it. I thrust my whole cock in her mouth, hitting her throat, but she took it! She sucked more on it like she was a vacuum. My body was trembling and sweating from desire.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, Bella!" I bellowed out and my orgasm hit hard! Oh, my god, that was so incredible. Tanya had never done anything like that before; in fact, this was my first time ever for a blow job. I relaxed from my orgasm and looked up at Bella, who was smiling at me.

"Wow! Bella that was incredible. Where did you learn to do that?" I asked her.

"Oh, that was my first time. Was I good?" she asked me.

"Jesus, that was incredible!" I said to her. "Come here, baby girl." I laid her head on my chest and just relaxed with her. I knew she would have to leave soon, but I didn't want her to go. I knew I needed to tell her about Tanya, that I was married. But that I was getting a divorce. Just then her cell phone rang.

She answered it quickly.

"Hey, Jake. What's up? No. I'll be home soon. Okay I will. Bye." She looked at me and said, "Um, I have to go. He said my dad was looking for me and wanted me home." She started gathering her clothes.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you Monday at school. What are you going to about you and Jake?" I asked trying not to sound like a jealous boyfriend since I wasn't her boyfriend. We hadn't even established that yet.

"Um, I guess I don't want to see him anymore."

"What about us? We really haven't discussed that part yet," I said to her.

"I know. Maybe we can talk soon? After school on Monday?"

"Well, first I'll need to tell Jessica that I won't be seeing her anymore. If that's okay with you, I mean. I know you're turning eighteen in a couple of weeks, but we still have to keep it on the down low at least until after you graduate."

"Okay. Look I really have to go. We'll discuss this soon; I promise," she said back to me.

"Okay." I walked her to the front door and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"See ya Monday."

"See ya Monday," she said back, walking to her truck. I stood outside the door until she backed out. Then she waved bye to me.

After I walked back in to the house, I sat down on the couch where she and I had just made out.

"How in the hell am I going to do this? How?" I asked myself. God, I would fall in love with my student, wouldn't I? Wait; did I just say I was in love with her? Ugh! I slammed down against the couch again. God, I was in so much trouble!

Sunday came, and I was sitting around the house. I watched some TV and drank some beer. However, all I could think about was Bella. I wanted to hear her voice. It had only been twelve hours since I'd seen her last, but I missed her already. "This is nuts!" I said to myself.

I grabbed my cell and called her number. It rang four times then went to voice mail. I didn't bother leaving a message. Ugh! This was pure agony. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I went for a drive. I had to clear my head. I went through the gears fast getting up to a speed I wanted at. I drove around just taking in the city, although it wasn't much of one. I drove until I hit Port Angeles.

I just drove down some streets, taking it all in. I saw some dress shops, little restaurants, and a little pool hall called Rusty's. I went down one street and saw an Italian restaurant called Bella's Italian Inn. I drove slowly through the lot, noticing a big fountain. That's when I saw her emerge from the restaurant with her friend Alice in tow.

Then I saw Jake emerged from the restaurant. He had his arm draped over her shoulder, and they were laughing and smiling. Then I saw Jake bring her closer to him as they kissed.

What the hell? I thought she was going to break up with him to be with me. I knew we couldn't be exclusive, but it still drove me crazy knowing she was lying to me yet again. I watched as they walked to Jake's car.

I grabbed my cell and called Bella again. This time it went straight to voice mail. I slammed my phone down again in the passenger seat. I floored my gas pedal and went through my gears like they were nothing. I slammed my fists on the steering wheel. I was livid. Why was she lying to me? I just didn't get it!

I drove back to my house and got out of the car, slamming the door. As I got to the front door, I saw Jessica pull up in my driveway. How did she know where I lived?

"Hey,there. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Where have you been?" she asked me, approaching the porch.

"Um,I went for a drive. How did you know where I lived?" I asked her.

"I got the address from Emmett. Is that okay?" she answered and asked back.

I'll have to thank him later.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in," I said, opening the door and letting her in. I walked in behind her.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Water, tea, a beer?" I asked her.

"I'll take a beer, thanks," she said as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. I walked back into the living area and handed one to her. She twisted of the cap and started nursing her beer. She kept her eyes on me, and I just stood there. She went over to the couch and sat down in the middle. I planted myself on the chair across from her.

"You know, Edward, I don't bite. You can join me if you like," she said in a flirting tone.

Okay, Edward, it's obvious she's into you. She's attractive and actually does want you. As far as you know, she hasn't lied to you like Bella has. However, Bella did tell me that Jessica was seeing Mike. But yet, I did as she asked and moved over to sit beside her on the couch.

She set her beer down on the coffee table and leaned over to me. She ran her hand up and down my arm. She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "You know, Edward, I've liked you since you moved here. In fact, I think you're pretty hot."

I turned toward her and said, "Jessica, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have a boyfriend? I heard that you've been seeing Mike. So what is the truth here?"

"I won't lie to you, Edward: I was seeing him. But after that night at Em's party, I told him I wasn't interested in him anymore. I told him I wanted to date you," she said to me quietly.

"Really? You told him that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I knew it wasn't right to date two people at one time, especially since I'm more interested in you," she said, leaning closer to me.

"Hmm, you don't say. Well I don't have a girlfriend either," I said, getting closer to her face. Our lips were almost touching. Just when I was about to fully kiss her, my phone rang. It pulled me out of my fog, and I went to answer it.

"Sorry, Jessica. I'll only be a moment," I said to her. I saw the caller ID and knew it was Bella. I left the room to talk to her in private.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Edward, I saw that you called," she answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of in the middle of something. I really need to talk to you, but it'll need to be tomorrow," I said to her curtly.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" she asked me. Her voice seemed worried.

"Honestly, I'm not sure at this point. I have company right now so I can't talk," I told her.

She was silent for a while.

"Bella, are you still there?" I asked her.

"It's Jessica you're with, isn't it?" she asked me coldly. She sounded a bit jealous. Good, I wanted her to be jealous.

So I answered her, "Yes, it is. She's sitting in the living room right now waiting for me to come back."

"Did you sleep with her?" she demanded over the phone. Oh, she was worried. I saw her with Jake earlier so I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Not yet, however she is diffidently offering," I hissed into the phone.

"I thought we had an understanding, Edward," she said to me.

"Yeah, so did I." I answered her quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, hissing in the phone as well.

"Look, Bella, I really have to go. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine! See you tomorrow!" Then she hung up the phone. Oh, she was pissed! I'm fucking glad. I mean, she just told me last night she was ending it with Jake, then I saw her hugging and kissing him today! Oh well, I better get back to Jessica.

I went back into the living room and saw she wasn't there. However, I saw her shoe sitting on the table. I picked it up, looked around, and saw her other heel by the stairs. Hmm, very interesting! So I followed the "litter," so to speak. As I got to the middle of the stairs, I saw her blouse, then her bra. When I got to the top, I saw her black panty hose on the banister. As soon as I got to my bedroom door, I saw her panties. They were hanging on the doorknob. I opened the door and there were lit candles glowing. She was lying in my bed with the sheet covering her body.

"Hello, Edward. It took you long enough," she said seductively. Then she looked down at my pants and saw my member was standing attention. I mean, come on I hadn't gotten laid in almost six months, and she really wanted me. Who was I to turn her down? I shut the door to my bedroom.

****************************************************TPD****************************************************************************

It was the next day and my alarm went off! I slammed it off, groaning.

Ugh! I'm so not ready to get up. But I knew I had to face the day. Today was the day my wife would get the divorce papers delivered to her. At least that part of my life would be over soon. I got up, showered, shaved, and got ready for the day. I ate some breakfast and headed off for school. I pulled into my regular spot and went inside the building. I walked to the office to check my box.

I turned to walk out and saw Jessica standing in front of me.

"Good morning, Edward. Did you sleep well?" she asked, flirting with me. Just then Bella walked in and saw me with her.

So I said back to her, "I sure did. Thank you for last night, Jessica. It was very enjoyable."

Bella stared back at me angrily.

"Oh, Edward, last night was incredible! I've never had that done to me before. Maybe we could do it again soon?" she purred, putting her arms around my neck. Just then, Bella left the office in a huff. I honestly didn't want to hurt Bella; however, seeing her with Jake hurt me.

"Anytime, Jess. Look, I've got to get going. See ya later?" I asked her and she nodded. I walked to my classroom and put my papers down on my desk. Suddenly my door shut and I turned to see Bella standing right in front of it. She was glaring at me.

I turned away from Bella looking at my papers and asked, "What can I do for you, Bella?"

"I thought we had an understanding, Edward," she said to me coldly.

"Yeah, so did I, but apparently not!" I shouted back, glaring at her.

"What are you talking about? I told you I was going to end it with Jake!" she yelled at me.

"Oh, really? When?" I yelled back.

"I did it yesterday!"

"No you didn't, Bella! Stop fucking lying to me!" I shouted, getting in her face.

"What do you mean? Yes I did! He didn't take it very well, either!"

"Oh, I'm sure lover boy didn't mind that kiss in front of Bella's Italian Inn, either, now did he?" I said, my voice getting even louder.

"What?" she gasped.

"Yeah! So what do you say to that?" I spat to her.

"How did you-" Then she stopped and put her hand on her mouth. "You saw me? Us?" she whispered.

"Damn right, I did! I was lonely, sitting around the house by myself. I called you and it rang four times. Then I took a drive to clear my head and drove to Port Angeles. That's when I saw the 'four musketeers' coming out of the restaurant – looking very chummy, might I add. His arm was draped over your shoulder and he brought you in a for a kiss! Then you all walked to his car and drove off. I called you again, and it went straight to voice mail. So have you run out of excuses now, Bella?"

She just looked at me with tears willing up in her eyes. Yeah, I know I hurt her, but she hurt me first!

"So that's why you were with Jessica yesterday?" she questioned me.

"When I got home after seeing you with him, she pulled into my driveway. She got my address from Emmett and showed up. We had a few beers, and we talked… among other things," I said to Bella with a smirk.

She just stood there and didn't say a word. Thankfully, we still had thirty minutes before school started. Then she asked me, "Did you two sleep together?"

"Now, Bella, we didn't do too much sleeping… we were kind of busy!" I said to her in a matter of fact tone. "You should know all about that. Don't you, Bella? I mean, we were just together Saturday." My tone was harsh. All of the sudden, I felt a slap across my face. It stung, but when she tried to do it again, I grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, so you like it rough, huh? Does Jake boy do it rough? I bet I could do better than he does!" My voice was getting huskier by the minute.

"Shut up!" she spat at me.

"What's the matter, Bella? Lover boy doesn't do it for you, does he? He can't make you wet like I can, can he?" My seductive voice was coming out.

"I said shut up!" she spat to me again.

I walked her over to my desk, shoved everything off, and pushed her down on it.

"By the way, Jessica likes it rough, too!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god, you're such an asshole! How dare you speak to me that way!" she yelled as I pinned her down on the desk.

"Oh, but baby, you know you like this!" I put my hand down on her wet pussy and palmed it. "I can feel the wetness building up through your jeans, Bella."

"Screw you!" she yelled at me.

"In due time, sweetie. In due time!" My lips found hers as she struggled against me. However, I had more power over her as she tried to fight me off at first. I put my hand on the back of her neck and held tightly so she couldn't move. Her lips were tight at first, but I worked my tongue in and she finally surrendered, whimpering into the kiss.

I kissed her until I had nothing left and had to breathe. I pulled back and said to her, "So, are we through playing these games, Bella? Are you finally going to tell him that you're through with him completely?"

"What about you and Jessica?" she asked me.

"What about us?" I asked back.

"Are you going to sleep with her again? Are you going to keep having sex with her?" she questioned me.

I pulled her up off the desk, but I was still holding her.

"I'll tell you what I'll do Bella. Come into my room after school, and I'll help you with the assignment I give you in class today. You can hear it for yourself when I tell her it's over. Then you can do the same with Jake. I can be at the café watching you end it with him. Deal?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

"Deal," she said breathlessly.

I released my hold on her and said,

"Okay. Well you better get going; school starts soon. I'll see you in class and after school," I said to her.

She nodded.

The school day went fast. I was glad it did. Soon, Bella would be coming in to 'work.' I was going to tell Jessica that it was over. I never had sex with Jessica. I only led Bella to believe that I had. I just gave her what she wanted. She wanted me to eat her out, so I did. She told me she'd never an orgasm before, so I gave her one. I guess Newton just didn't do it for her.

Soon, Bella walked in the classroom. We didn't talk much, but she started on the paper. Not long after that, Jess came in to see how long I would be.

"Hey, Edward, I was coming in to see if you could walk me to my car when you're done," she said to me.

"Um, Jess, I am glad you're here. I have something I need to tell you. I can't see you anymore," I said to her in as soothing a tone I could muster.

"But why? I thought you didn't have a girlfriend since you just moved here," she said, her voice quivering.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you or lead you on. I just don't want a relationship right now," I told her gently.

"But I-I don't understand," she said, almost crying.

"It's very complicated. But I wanted to be honest with you. You'll find someone else who can treat you better. I hope you understand," I explained to her.

"Um, okay. If that's how you feel," she said quietly.

Bella just sat there and watched.

"I think it's for the best. I hope we can stay friends?" I asked her; Jess nodded, and then she left the room. I looked at Bella, and she smiled at me. I smiled back and said to her, "Okay it's your turn." So she got on her cell and called Jake to meet her at the café. I followed behind her in her car. She went in first, and then I walked in behind her, sitting down at another booth. I made sure I was hidden from Jake.

He finally came in and joined Bella. He ordered some food, and she told him where I could hear her,

"Jake we need to talk."

"Okay, what's up?" he asked her, not knowing what was coming.

She looked over at me, and I nodded to her. Her eyes met his.

"Jake, you know I care for you a lot. And we've had some good times together. But I just don't feel the same way about you that you do about me," she said to him gently.

"Really? For how long?" he asked.

"A while. I just think of you as a brother and my best friend. I still want to hang out with you, but only as a friend." Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Wow. Okay. Um… Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked him back.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I'm sure this was hard for you to do. And I want you to know I'll always be here for you if you need a friend," he said solemnly to her.

"Really? You're okay with this?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, no. I'm hurt. But I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all," he said back to her.

"Wow, Thanks, Jake. That means a lot."

"Just one thing, Bella. Be happy, okay? Whoever you end up with better make you happy," he said to her in a friendly tone.

Her eyes met with mine, and she said back to him, "I promise. Whoever I end up with will make me happy." Then she got up and left the table. She walked outside of the café, and I walked out without him seeing me.

I approached her at her truck, and she asked, "So, are we good?"

I answered her, "We're good. I'll see you tomorrow."

I knew I needed to tell her about Tanya soon since we're being honest with each other now. But her birthday was coming up soon, and I had a surprise for her. Our relationship had to be kept secret until she graduated; that's the way it would have to be. I called my parents and told them I filed for divorce from Tanya.

I hadn't told them about Bella because I knew they wouldn't be thrilled, especially since she was my student. Bella's friend Alice was the only one who knew about us. She'd been to my house a couple of times.

Bella's mom stayed busy with school stuff as her dad is working all the time, which is fine by me. We would make out and I would finger her to make her cum, and she would give me blow jobs to release that tension. But it would be so nice for us to finally make love. Since her birthday was on a Saturday, her mom and dad took her out for dinner Friday evening.

So that was our night together. I made us dinner: baked potatoes with steaks. For dessert, a chocolate cake. She came over and told me she wanted to shower here. I didn't argue. While she showered, I laid something on the bed for her to wear.

I had just set the table and lit the candles when she entered the room. As I looked up, I gasped at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing what I had bought her. Actually, Alice helped me pick it out for her. It was a royal blue dress that fell to her knees and shimmered in the candlelight.

"Wow! You look gorgeous Bella." I took her hand and led her to the dining table.

"Edward, this looks great. Thank you so much," she said, kissing me on the lips.

"It's my pleasure, Bella. Dig in." As we ate, we talked about where her parents had taken her to eat: her favorite restaurant. She also told me the presents they'd given her. Her dad bought her a new digital camera to take pictures of the rest of her senior year. Her mom bought her a scrapbook to put all her pictures in.

As we finished our dinner, it was time for dessert. We ate our cake and I had some wine with it. It was all delicious. I excused myself to go turn on some soft music while she took our dessert plates to the kitchen. Just as she set the plates in the sink, I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She leaned in against me, feeling my erection.

I whispered into her ear asking her, "Bella, do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I desire you?" I kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. I pushed my erection against her further as she leaned into me more. I heard her breathing was labored. My hands skimmed over her dress, my palm going over her belly. "Do you know how long I've waited for this day, this moment to come so I could ravish you?" My warm breath hit her neck as she gasped out my name. My hand right hand reached down and I brushed my thumb over her breast. Then I moved my hand and palmed her face, bringing her mouth closer to my lips. Our lips moved over each other's as her hand reached behind my neck and held me to her. Then I turned her body toward mine, still keeping my lips on hers. I started walking her toward the bedroom. Upstairs, however, I picked her up bridal style and carry her while kissing.

Once we reached my room, I put her feet on the floor. I started undressing her by sliding her zipper down on the back. I felt her warm skin under my hand, and it felt so good. I rubbed her back and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, so I slid the fabric down off her shoulders, slowly unveiling her perky breasts. They were so beautiful with their pink buds coming out.

"So, beautiful, so damn beautiful!" My lips met hers again, and I slid my tongue in, tasting the cake on her lips.

Then she reached up, pulled my shirt off, and ran her hands over my chest. After my shirt was gone, she worked on my pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. She started going for my penis, putting it in her mouth.

"Uh-uh. Tonight is about us finally making love, Bella!"

She gasped when I said "making love" and we kissed each other hungrily. I laid her gently on the bed, my body hovering over hers. We were both naked and touching each other everywhere. I slid my fingers into her wet core and pressed on her clit, making her body tremble as she same.

"Bella! God, I want you, I want you so much!" I went down, slurped up all the juices from her pussy, and moved back up to her mouth, kissing her lips again, tasting herself on mine.

"Edward, please I need you! I'm aching for you!" she whispered back to me. I reached over and grabbed a condom from the drawer. I slid it on my length and centered myself at her opening. I looked up at her; her eyes were hooded with lust.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" I asked her. She nodded and I started sliding myself into her. As I pushed myself in, I realized she was really tight, like she had never done this before. I stopped for a moment because it was so much! I actually grunted before I even got all the way in.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why have you stopped?" she asked breathlessly. At first I wanted to ask if she was a virgin, but another part of me couldn't wait any longer. So I sucked in some air and pushed forward, and yeah, I pushed through her barrier! Shit, she was a virgin! Her pussy just sucked me in like a vacuum, and she gasped.

"Oh, my God!" Bella gasped as I looked at her and saw tears coming from her eyes.

"Baby, are you okay? Do I need to stop?" I asked her.

"No, just give me a moment," she said to me. I relaxed in her, staying still, but I also wanted some friction, too. Then she finally said, "Okay." So I started again slowly. She winced again; however, her body was slowly moving with mine.

"Oh, Edward, this feels so good!" she cried, moving her hips with mine. We started moving in sync, and the suction and the tightness I felt was so overwhelming that I let it out!

"Fuck, Bella, you're so fucking tight! Ungh!" I moved in and out of her pussy; my cock was already starting to get harder and harder. Shit! I'd never felt a tightness like this before! I grabbed at my headboard to get some leverage as I leaned down to kiss her lips.

I must have been hitting her g-spot because she cried out, "Oh, my God, I'm cumming, Edward!" She was right; her pussy clamped down on my dick, my body trembled as I got closer to my orgasm as well. She came hard, calling out my name.

I thrust a little harder, and my body finally released the tension that it had been feeling for so long. I felt the sweat beading on my forehead as I pounded her once more and came.

"Bella!" I'd never had an orgasm last that long before. I pulled out of her, not wanting to lose the connection we had, but I couldn't keep myself up anymore. I landed on the mattress, my back hitting the coolness of the sheets.

Wow! That was fucking amazing! Once I calmed down, I looked over at her and whispered,

"Happy birthday, Bella."

A/N: A brief hello to my readers. I just wanted to say thanks first of all for reading this story. It was such a pleasure writing this for you. As you can see I did leave a bit of a cliff hanger. The reason is because I plan to continue this story once the contest is over. I wanted to leave some things as a mystery. How will Bella feel when she does find out Edward is in fact married but filing for a divorce. Will these two get caught in the relationship? After all she is the Principal's and Chief of Police's daughter. Is Jake totally giving up on Bella too or will he fight for her? Also what about Tanya? Is she going to just give Edward the divorce, or will she fight for him? All these questions and any other questions will be answered after the contest, I assure you! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
